Jak and Link Heroes of Time
by Ways
Summary: Jak and Link a partners for the first time ever! When Jak is transported to the world of Hyrule after a sudden change in the Precursor Legacy. There will be fun, there will be laughs, there will be action, and there will be romance. Can Jak's hotheadedness team up with Link to save both their worlds? Find out in Jak and Link Trial of Elves. LXZ slight JXK and DXT


**Welcome one and all to the first exciting chapter of Jak and Link, Heroes United. Yes I know kill me for a total rip-off but that was the first thing that came to mind. Now this Fanfic will be written in Jak's and Link's POV depending on who's needed for a certain scene. So ya. I am a huge fan of Jak and Daxter but I don't know much about the Legend of Zelda. That's why my good buddy, and sidekick like Daxter is to Jak, (lol he'll probably kill me for that last part), Will Smith (His name is obviously changed) will be demoing all the chapters of this fic to make sure I don't have any plot holes, errors in areas, or etc in the Legend of Zelda considering it's a pretty huge deal in this fanfic. Other than that I have one thing left to say: I'm quite surprised that there haven't been any serious Jak and Link crossovers considering how similar these series are (Before Jak or Zelda fans yell at me really think about it) I mean let's face it, if Jak and Link had an actual game crossover together, it would probably put an end to the arguments Will Smith and I have about which game is better and who's the better hero, cuz let's face it, the game would start out with at least a 2 minute cutscene and then a massive fight between the two to see who is the ultimate. I'm gonna stop fangirling, especially since I'm a guy and just get on with it. So now that I've got all that settled let's get this show on the road.**

**Also this is slightly AU although I love Jak X for this story it doesn't happen. As for the Lost Frontier, well that's a fake Jak game therefore it's never ever referenced in this game.**

**Lastly the traditional couples will remain in this fic, slight JakXKiera, LinkXZelda, slight DaxterXTess, and anything else that'll come up in this fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter I had to give those away when I gave my PS2 away, or the Legend of Zelda cuz I don't even own a single LOZ game as it is.**

**Jak and Link, Heroes of Time.**

**Chapter 1:**

**More Adventures**

**Flashback**

"_But dude, there are like way more adventures in the future!" The Ottsle Surfer explained._

_ "More adventures?" Jak smiled. "Where have I heard that before?"_

_ The Ottsle Leader smiles at this, "Come Mar, we have something to show you."_

_ "What?" Jak asked._

_ "The universe!" The ottsle leader explains. The trio of ottsles return to their ship with Jak in tow. The precursor artifact then closes and the four fly off._

_ Everyone is looking up in the sky seeing their Gods and Hero fly off. Daxter looks up sadly knowing that his best friend was off to better places without him. "Come on you didn't think I'd leave you?" The two sound surprised to hear the familiar gruff voice. Daxter smiles, "With all the adventures we have in the future, you wouldn't stand a chance without me."_

_ Daxter smirked. "Alright, But next adventure I call all the shots!"_

_**End Flashback**_

_ That was only several months ago. Now Jak and Daxter have been working as generals of the new Sapphire Guard, which is a division of the freedom league bent on forever protecting the city much like the Krimson guard just not corrupted. _

_ Jak and Daxter were flying out to the wasteland in a hellcat, on a private mission given out by Governess Ashelin. _

_ Daxter sighed from the passenger seat. "So Jak, where're we goin?" _

_ "Just off into the wasteland, where the eco silo used to be. Why do you ask?" Jak replied yet keeping his focus on the skies._

_ "I don't know." Daxter sighed. "I just figured that we could ditch it, and head to the old tavern with Sig back in Spargus."_

_ Jak chuckled, "Come on Dax, did you pay any attention in debriefing."_

_ "Do I ever?" Daxter laughed. "Besides as soon as I saw old log for brains there, I tuned it out even more. I only care if we get to shoot stuff."_

_ "Well for your information, Samos sensed something back there. Something odd, he said. I don't know much but from the way he looked it didn't seem pleasant."_

_ "Well whatever it is, it sure is far away." Daxter sighed. "This is the same world with this thing we should've been there 30 minutes ago."_

_ Jak laughed. "You've only been asleep for 5 minutes Dax. Besides we're here already." Jak then began lowering the hellcat, down to the sandy dunes of the wasteland._

_ Once they'd landed Daxter jumped out of the hellcat. "Ha! I'd pay to see Gol and Mia's faces if they could see what has become of his precious citadel!" _

_ Jak frowned. He remembered this place all too well. He never wanted to admit it. But he was deathly afraid when he got to the citadel. Knowing that he had to save Samos, the other sages and the world, going up against Gol, Mia and their precursor robot, and having only Daxter to lift his spirits._

_**Flashback (A/N forgive me I don't quite remember this part too well)**_

_"Under control!" Kiera shouted. "Lurker armies continue to traverse across the lands," 'More Lurkers' Jak had thought 'I knew they were still around but I never expected them to still be of a great number. _

_"The Sages have been kidnapped." 'I never should've let Samos out of my sight how could I have been so stupid!' _

_"And now you're going to have to fight your way through whatever's in that citadel." 'I know I can fight but, let's face it Gol and Mia are Sages, do I have what it takes to take them down?' _

_"Oh and Jak be careful…" The girl sighed fearing for her hero. _

_I smile but of course Daxter buts in. "Ya we will be!" Daxter yelled._

_ And putting caution to the wind I rush out into the citadel unaware of what dangers would lie ahead. 'Here I go…'_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_**Flashback (A/N I also don't remember this part all that well) **_

_"So now that we've freed you guys what are you going to do?" Daxter had asked Samos._

_ "We're not going to do anything Daxter," Samos replied. 'No… No… you don't mean…' "You two are going to have to stop that robot." _

_ "Wait, so you mean I have to turn the guy that turned me into a rat, kill the only guy that can change me back." Daxter snapped back. 'I admit, I will always blame myself for what happened to Daxter, I mean who wouldn't?'_

_ "First stop that robot," Samos tells us putting the most important thing first. "Then we'll see if we can get Gol to turn you back." _

_ I turn and go into the elevator, heading up to where the final battle will commence. Looking up into the green sun signaling dawn I realize this'll be a long… day._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_**Flashback (A/N I actually do remember this part well)**_

_ The columns around the silo then begin to glow red, blue, green and yellow. Pillars of the respective color lights shoot out of the columns and form together to create a white gelatinous ball of light. 'What is it?' "Light Eco! It does exsist!" Gol screamed from inside the heavily walloped machine._

_ "They must not be allowed to get it!" Maia agreed. 'Light eco? What is that? I've never heard of such a color of eco? There's red, blue, green, yellow and dark. Nothing more. But, would I be able to channel this type of eco as well?'_

_ "Light Eco!" Daxter screams. "That could be the stuff to change me back?!" I look at him angrily. "Or… it could save the world… Hmmm… Stay fuzzy… or save the world… choices…" I look at him again. "Alright! We'll save the world! But do it quickly before I change my mind!" I smile knowing that Gol and Mia have met their end._

_ I quickly dash for one of the clusters of light eco, not being mindful of the explosives that are being hurled from the robot. Daxter, then jumps off my shoulder when I finally do reach one of the pieces. Now feeling this Eco course through me I turn to Gol, Mia, and their horrible machine. Taking careful aim I course all the light eco into my right hand unleashing it all on the robot. "NO!" Gol screams as the robot breaks into a million pieces and the compartment their seated in falls right into the dark eco they tried so hard to get open. The Silo then slams shut. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_**Jak's POV:**_

_ I look at my friend and smile. "Ya they would probably be going on and on about it."_

_ "Exactly!" Daxter exclaims and begins scurrying up my outstretched arm to his rightful position on my shoulder. "Now what exactly are we supposed to do here?" _

_ "I don't know," I tell him. "But I guess we should start looking around." And that we did. I don't know how long we were in the desert scanning the area but I do know it was long enough for Daxter to get on my nerves._

_ "Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak…" Daxter whines. "There's nothing here! We should just head back to Haven and tell Ol' Log Head to shove a-"_

_ He was cut off by the communicator that revealed a holographic image of Samos' head. "What was that Daxter?" _

_ The ottsle chuckles. "Haha, nothing Samos…" _

_ "Good." He smiled and then turned to me. "Jak, have you found anything yet." _

_ "No I haven't." I reply, "Are you sure there's something here Samos? I've been out here for hours and I still have yet to find anything."_

_ "Have you checked the oracle?" He asks._

_ "What Oracle?" I question him._

_ "Right…" He says. "Alright Jak it looks like you're going to need to do some digging. I feel you'll know what to do. So I'll leave you to it."_

_ "Alright Samos." I tell the old man who's face then disappears. I turn to Daxter. "Hold on Dax."_

_ Daxter stares at me confused. "He just said to dig, we just need a shovel or-" He's cut off as my skin turns gray, my eyes become a soulless black, and I grow incredibly long hang nails. The dark energy makes his fur rise with static electricity. "That, might work…" I then begin to dig around the area._

_**Several minutes later:**_

_In this giant crater I've made I have still yet to find anything. This, this causes me to get quite angry. __Hours and hours in this stinking heat, and we've still yet to find nothing! AAAAAArrrrrrggggghhhhh this is so unfair… Stupid, stupid, stupid mission. __As I continue ranting on in my head it doesn't occur to me that I've already jumped out of the giant hole. That then gives me an idea._

_ Looking down at the center of the hole I begin to calculate how much power I need to put into my jump. I then leap down into the hole straight for the center. Dark eco charged into my right hand. I pound my fist into the hole letting dark eco spring off of my hands. A mix of sand and dark energy explodes out into the distance and I find myself standing on… on… the metal silo. Quite satisfied with myself I then allow my dark form to fall back. My hair returning to its green-blonde color, my skin losing its gray shade and my long hang nails receding into themselves. I stand as myself again._

_ "Wow…" Daxter goes seeing where we are._

_ "Hard to believe it's still here under all this sand." I sigh._

_ "You're telling me…" Daxter replies. "So what are we supposed to do here?"_

_ "Samos said we were supposed to find an oracle." I tell him beginning to scan the area._

_ "As if ol' log in a can knows what he's talking about!" Daxter whines. "How long has it been since we've been here? 2,3 years?!"_

_ "It's been 4 actually." I tell him. "And let's not forget that we did travel who knows how many years into the future."_

_ "So who's to say this oracle thing is still here?" Daxter remarks._

_**"Who dares awaken the great oracle."**__ A deep echoes._

_ "Oh no! Not one of these things!" Daxter bellows._

_ We both turn and there stands another oracle, in the signature precursor metal staring soullessly into our eyes.__** "Come closer brave warrior."**_

_ Daxter smirks. "Step aside Jak, the oracle needs to have a little chit-chat with one of it's precursor peeps." I toy with him and wait as he approaches the oracle._

_**"Fool!"**__ The oracle shouts. __**"I was referring to the being who possesses the Light within."**__ Daxter scowls and I begin to stride towards the Oracle. __**"A new part of the prophecy has been revealed."**_

_ "Great…" Daxter sighs. "What's this thing blabbering about…" I shush him _

_**"Come closer pure one." **__He bellows. __**"You are of the bravest heroes in the universe, for that I give you another light power to seal this dark void forever."**_

_"Cool!" Daxter smirks. "It's about time you get another funky eco power!"_

_ A black panel then opened up with white precursor text running through along the screen. __**"Place you're right hand on the panel."**__ I do so, but something unexpected happens. Dark eco begins to flow out of my body uncontrollably and I can't stop it. __**"What is this?! Dark eco?! Fool! You have unleashed an unspeakable evil into the Universe." **__The oracles eyes glow purple and I run towards daxter scooping him up and getting the hell out of there. There is an explosion causing precursor metal to scatter everywhere. The silo throws itself open and out shoots a blast of dark eco into the sky._

_**"FREEDOM!" **__A familiar voice shouts as it shoots off into the sky. The sky then turns a dark purplish-black color with purple lightning booming in the sky._

_ "Jak…" Daxter quivers. "What-what's happening?" _

_ "No…" I let out recognizing the voice. _

_ "Oh my…" A small voice let's out. "This wasn't supposed to happen at all." _

_ We turn to see a surprising sight. "Mar, do you realize what you've just done?" The Ottsle Leader asks with great distress._

_ "I…" _

_ "Save it dude!" The Ottsle Surfer chides. "This is a serious problem."_

_ The Ottsle Dummy looks at the other two confused. "But can't we just use our, Godlike powers to stop this."_

_ The other two groan. But they go ahead and shot a read beam of light into the purple sky, clearing the clouds and dispersing the lightning to the bright and shining day in the wasteland. "Come with us Mar." I nod and we all disappear into a flash of bright light._

_**Sapphire Guard HQ (Freedom League HQ):**_

_ I open my eyes to find myself back in the guard headquarters. Sitting in the conference room are the three Ottsles, Ashelin, Torn, Kiera and Samos. The Ottsle leader then speaks up. "Well now, that was quite unexpected."_

_ "Really?" Daxter asked sarcastically. "What gave it away? The sense of impending doom, or the looks of shock on everybody's faces?"_

_ "Now is not the time for jokes!" Samos shouted at the ottsle._

_ "I'm afraid Samos is right," The Ottsle leader agreed. "Mar, has unleashed a great evil onto the world."_

_ "Ok…" Daxter sighs, "What's the problem though, we've face end of the world situations 3 times and Jak has always got us through." _

_ "But there's like a big major problem." The ottsle surfer replied._

_ "What is it?" Kiera asked._

_ "It ain't this world." The ottsle dummy chimes in._

_ "Huh?" Daxter asks._

_ "He's right you two have unleashed an unspeakable evil." The ottsle leader informed. "But not here, in a world much different than yours." _

_ "So who cares?" Daxter asks. "Out of site out of mind right?"_

_ Daxter then received many glares from the others. "On the contrary. The people there are not at all ready to face this foe, even with their hero alone-"_

_ "What if they got some help?" I asked._

_ "Great idea Jak!" Samos encouraged._

_ "I like the way you think Mar!" The Ottsle Leader smiled._

_ "Just wait a God damn minute!" Ashelin interjects. "What about my police force? We need Jak to protect this city, none of those other slackers will be able to handle it." _

_ "Hey!" Torn shouts._

_ "I'm sure they'll be able to handle it." The Ottsle Leader tells her._

_ Ashelin still retorts. "But-"_

_ "Honey," Daxter interjects, "they're the most powerful beings in the universe, they can see the future. Don't question them!" _

_ "We are?" The Ottsle Dummy asks._

_ "SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The other three Ottsles including Daxter shush him._

_ "Fine, Jak can go." Ashelin sighs._

_ "Then it's settled," The Ottsle Leader jumps out of his chair. "Jak, Daxter and Samos will all be going to the world of Hyrule." _

_ "Wait ol' Green wood's coming with us?" Daxter complains._

_ "Like it or not Samos's Green Eco powers and wisdom will help get you through this adventure." The Ottsle Leader tells him._

_ He growls while the ottsle leader taps his staff on the ground. There stands a swirling blue vortex. "Come along Mar, Daxter and Samos we have work to do."_

_ "Wait till the backup hero gets a load of you?" The Ottsle Surfer smiles._

_ "Wait… what?" Daxter asks._

_ "Don't worry about it." The Ottsle Leader says quickly changing the subject._

_ "Jak!" Kiera shouts running over to me. I smile staring into her beautiful green eyes. "Be careful." She then kisses me on the cheek. _

_Before I can say anything The Ottsle Leader then says, "Come along Mar, we need to go." _

_"Come on… Jak…" Daxter beckons facing the portal._

_I take Kiera's hand and give her a reassuring squeeze before running to the others._

_"So Mar? Ready for another adventure?" The Ottsle Leader asked me._

_"Let's do this!" I smirk putting on my goggles, and then jump through the portal with Samos in toll._

_**Back with Everyone else:**_

_ Daxter still stands looking at the portal unsure of things. "Well… I think I'll just sit this one out guys…" But before the Ottsle could leave a tanned fingerless gloved hand grabbed him and brought him inside. _

_**That's it. I thought I could've done better with the whole feeling of impending doom but oh well. I did better with the first part but the chapter became progressively bad. Also this chapter wasn't demoed by Mr. Will Smith because it was only Jak and Daxter. So ya. Hope to see you next time.**_


End file.
